fishhooksfandomcom-20200215-history
Fish Out of Water
When Milo, wearing his special "Water Suit," ventures outside the tank alone, Bea and Oscar must risk everything to save him, and all three end up stranded in the pet store to face the wrath of the unnamed store cat. Now, Milo has to put his selfishness aside to save his friends. Episode Summary Bea is talking to Clamantha about what it would be like to be in the play. She would be known as "Bea Goldfishberg, actress superstar!" Clamantha decides to give Bea a pearl of wisdom. She hacks in the process, before hitting Bea with the pearl. Bea asks Oscar if he will come to her audition. Oscar is trying to hide a drawing called "Bea ♥'s Oscar 4 - EVA," and Bea picks it up. He quickly snatches it back, ripping it up and laughing. Mr. Baldwin comes into room and starts roll call. Everyone groans. He asks Oscar, who responds "Present and ready to learn, sir!", Bea, who responds "Here, and available for bar mitzvahs, weddings, and baby showers," Esmargot, with "Here," and Jocktopus, "Jocktopus!" Mr. Baldwin calls Milo, but he doesn't get a response or see Milo. Suddenly, a rumbling noise is heard. An eel goes up to Mr. Baldwin, who screams. The eel roars and Milo comes out of its mouth, shouting "Here!". Everyone applauds his appearance. Mr. Baldwin tells Milo that he is late, again. Milo makes a long excuse, but Mr. Baldwin interrupts him. To show Milo isn't the only one with problems, Mr. Baldwin shows everyone that he is pregnant. Almost everyone gasps, but Clamantha, who later laughs. Mr. Baldwin asks between being a fish or a selfish fish. Milo looks over to Bea, and with big eyes and slower voice, asks if he is selfish. After she makes an "a little" hand gesture, Milo does not believe everyone thinks he is selfish. Saying that he is not selfish, Milo shows Oscar and Bea WaterSuits. Bea says that she has an audition to go to, prompting Milo to not think of Water Suits and gets a fishbowl in his head instead. He launches himself out with a filter and lands on the floor of Bud's Pet Shop and Used Cameras. The fishbowl cracks and causes Milo unable to breathe. Bea calls for three Water Suits, Oscar adding that they use the fastest delivery possible. Two seconds, and a FinEx dilevery person. Both Oscar and Bea cheer, and FinEx delivery joins them. They go to the same filter Milo used to launch. Bea lands on a rubber hamburger with the other WaterSuit as Oscar lands on the floor face-first onto the floor. They run toward Milo, which flies are now flying around him. Bea fastens Milo to the Water Suit, which instantly moisturizes him. When he hears both Oscar and Bea wanting to go back in the tank, Milo convinces Bea that exploring will help her with her life experience. Oscar stops Bea, but to Milo convincing him that the pet store is like a video game. Milo, Oscar, and Bea explore the tank as a song plays. They go laughing at a predatory fish, bounce on chew toys, and take pictures in front of a giant chair. As Milo decides to get Bea back to her audition, the ground shakes and stomping noise heard. Oscar asks if they are seeing a shadow around the corner. A giant cat named Wilford is in front of the fish. A fly lands on his left eye. Trying to calm Bea and Oscar down, Milo comments "Maybe he's friendly." Wilford runs, causing the fish to run away.Everyone goes into a hamster rolling ball and Wilford lands in front of it, causing it to bounce through the aisle. The reaction of hitting a shelf at the end causes Milo to hit the toy shelf. Wilford pushes Bea and Oscar to the back of the shelf. badly hurting them in the back. Oscar has something to tell Bea but he does as he is making video game references, which confuses Bea. Milo heard Bea call for help. Milo is looking from the toy shelf, saying this is all his fault. He slaps himself before saying "Oscar! Bea! Hang in there! I'm gonna- I'm gonna do something!" He throws catnip at Wilford, only causing him to be more aggressive. He gets a Kitty Pointer and distracts him until he drops the pointer, which points toward Oscar's forehead. Oscar panics and hugs Bea. As he is trying to confess what he feels about Bea, he is interrupted by Milo distracting the cat, hanging by a fishing line. Trying to catch Milo, Wilford instead gets his head stuck in the cat play area. Oscar and Bea say Mr. Baldwin was wrong about Milo being selfish because he had saved both of them by risking himself. Milo decides to "cuddle puddle", but both Oscar and Bea say "No!" until Milo lands on top of them. Bea's watch beeps saying her audition is "Right Now". But they will never make it back in time. Milo has a plan. He ties himself to the fishing line again in front of Wilford. Mr. Mussels is talking in a tough voice about never giving up on dreams, only scaring Albert and making him cry. He sees that Bea is next to audition, but Bea is not there. He calls Bea again. As he calls out Bea's name, they approach the fish tanks. Wilford jumps and Milo, Oscar, and Bea hit a fish food container and land in the stage tank. Milo and Oscar land on the audience seats as Bea slowly lands on the stage. Mr. Mussels compliments on her entrance but she is missing something. The fish food container they hit falls over and its flakes land on the stage. "Somebody call the police, 'cause you just stole the show!" is Mr. Mussel's response. Oscar and Bea hug when they hear this, Oscar blushing afterward. After Bea compliments that Oscar and Milo are the best friends a girl could ever have, Milo says that Oscar and Bea are the best friends a girl could ever have. They do the "Friends!" pose, but Oscar asks Mr. Mussels to leave. He does, and they do the pose again. Bud sees the mess that has been created by Wilford. Transcript End Credits The same as in "Bea Stays in the Picture". Songs *''Friends'' Gallery Running Gags Bud's Pets &... *Television Repair Memorable Quotes Background Information *Premiered on Verizon on Demand on September 20, 2010. *Before Milo jumps out of the tank with the glass bowl, there is a popcorn, In real life, popcorn can float, but on this episode, it is showed falling/ drowning *When Milo put the glass bowl on his head, He much more like an alien, and his hair disappears, and later when Oscar and Bea survives Milo, and he wears the WaterSuits, his hair reappears. *Although it is true that male seahorses give birth, they don't get pregnant. The egg is fertilized in the female, who passes it to the male. *1st time the water suits are seen, and used. *1st time Milo, Oscar, and Bea, are seen in watersuits. *When Oscar was talking about him being Mario and Bea being Peach, he said that the monkey is wearing a tank top, but really he is wearing a tie. *There is also an episode of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack with the same name. *This episode reveals Bea's last name is Goldfishberg. Continuity *The music played in the title card is the same as "Fish Sleepover Party". Allusions *Oscar mentions a game about "a plumber who tries to get to a princess, but a monkey keeps throwing barrels at him and all he is wearing is a tank-top and no pants!" which is a reference to the arcade game Donkey Kong, which introduced the characters of Mario and Donkey Kong. (It should be noted, though, that the damsel in distress in that game, Pauline, is not actually a princess.) *'FinEx' is a reference to the company FedEx. *'Power Rangers Samurai': This episode is called exactly one episode of P.R.S. "Fish Out of Water akwardly theres no such thinks as Mario nor Power Rangers " Cast * Kyle Massey as Milo * Justin Roiland as Oscar * Chelsea Staub as Bea * John Caparulo as FinEx Delivery * John DiMaggio as Jocktopus * Rachel Dratch as Esmargot * Alex Hirsch as Clamantha * Tiny Lister as Mr. Mussels * Atticus Shaffer as Albert Glass * Dana Snyder as Mr. Baldwin * Kari Wahlgren as Shellsea :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode :: These actors appeared in the partner episode. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Milo